My life is a disaster
by EmmettCullen242
Summary: Totally new story and names, even has kissing. Poor little break up and lots of great love. In this story three charectars are sharing qualities with the charectars in twilight!


My name is Rana and I'm a junior in Rebak high school. I have a boyfriend named Josh he is also a junior. Josh wants to major in Science, that's the one subject he's good at; Earth science is what he's taking now. It's 7:00 AM and I'm already at school in my math room staring at the whiteboard thinking about my b.f.f and how her boyfriend broke up with her by text. I quote her 'How did you find your soul mate I mean 5 boyfriends of mine have come and gone while you keep one!'

I don't know why but that's all I could think about for 3 days now. Lissa is my b.f.f's name her boyfriend was a senior. Lissa has so many things in common with me, like we both have twin sisters, mine is Ian and hers is Jaina, or we both wish gym was 2 minutes (the only time that doesn't apply is the baseball Unit. which is only like 9 days).

This morning I had a different start to the day. I woke up and went to get up and slammed my head on the wall. I sleep in the attic; I hit my head on the low/slanted part of the ceiling. It's been hurting ever since although the pain has died down.

The school teacher started her first day speech, "Hello everyone I'm Mrs. Link and you're in-"

"Can I please have Rana Tayo and Jackson Webber at the main office," Interrupted the intercom. Jackson Webber has been my boy bff since pre-k

Lissa's only been with me since 3rd grade. Meeting up halfway to the office we discussed why we might be going there. Jackson says he did scratch the floor a little while playing b-ball. That's the sport he likes, I've been forced to play a couple of times, although I hated it.

"They're here Mr. Fiskey," shouted our Goth secretary once we got there. He opened the door and motioned for us to come into his warm and small office.

There were two kids I've never seen before standing huddled together. The brunette was first to speak.

"I'm Blacia and this is Derek... my brother." She was a girl that reminds me of a model that is 18 but she's only a junior. I look back at Jackson and he is just standing there his jaw dropping to the floor exposing his gum to pure daylight, and the principal. She pokes him and giggles as he comes down to earth with his jaw slowly lifting to its regular position. Slowly I look at the boy standing next to her, he's a brunette also with dazzling purplish eyes I've never seen such a weird eye color than because of Jackson I feel a pang of jelousy when he looks at her with his idoling. He then looks at me and reminds me that we're the best of friends not girl/boy friends. We usually don't date but his eyes begged me to ask her to the prom.

"I'm Rana and this is Jackson... my friend, you two would be perfect for eachother I mean you'd look so CUTE together," I say winking at him. "That would be wonderful! Where do you guuys live anyways? Do you live in a mansion?" I ask so excited that the reply kind of disappoints me.

"We live in the orphanage on Tirend drive, You?" she nods toward me.

"I live in a regular house with parents that actually wanted to be a foster parent and has a license, maybe we'll ask for you guys tonight." I speak as if the people standing in front of me had almost a guarenteed home with my mom.

"That's so sweet I'd love to I don't know about Imme over here,"she says... I thought his name was Derek maybe it was just a nickname from the last school/foster home. He slaps Blacia and says,"Blacia you were told to keep my nicknames to ourselves. The foster manager might hear about this... the cold street will be our home after that kind of mistake. By the way a home with someone close to our age would be great thank you Rana.

"Rain why don't you show Derek around the school while I show Blacia around," Jackie(Jackson's nickname is Jackie) said. "Kiss her while your at it she needs a perk from her gloominess," he adds. Then I saw Derek mouths 'She's HOTTTT!' Jackie mouths 'I know.' I just grin and stand next to Derek and soon I felt energy just coming off him in waves.

"Let's go!" As we walk out Jackson mouths... 'Don't forget the kiss!' then amazingly Derek mouthed 'I won't' I paused and looked Derek straight in his eyes. He bent down to my dwarf height and slammed his lips hard on mine and kept um there until, in my counting, twenty mississippi! I. WAS. SHOCKED, and odviously LOVED!


End file.
